


Kissing Fire

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 他俯身亲吻火焰





	Kissing Fire

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是拔旗。
> 
> 冰与火之歌世界的设定，但不是原著故事同时间，大概是比那要早的一个夏天发生的事情吧。
> 
> 本来是想写什么都不懂的AD/火吻而生的辅助 
> 
> 结果写出来的是什么都懂的AD
> 
> 至于火吻而生，其实没有强调这个概念
> 
> 瞎写的，很烂的故事，不精彩，真的是太平淡又太水了，也没什么起承转合没什么高潮。也没什么西皮感。反正真人也没什么西皮感。
> 
> 但反正就是为了拔旗嘛。
> 
> 肯定OOC啦挪威人被我写得好软呀。
> 
> 有错别字。

“我们不用走这么远吧？‘公爵大人’？”有人冲着领头的游骑兵喊道。

骑在最前面被称为“公爵”的人勒住马，皱着眉看了看四周，“确实该回去了，天快黑了，森林里有躁动的味道。”

他调转马头，走上归途，其他人纷纷跟上。

Kasper走在末尾，但还在Gary之前，Gary才是殿后的那个。Kasper是这群人里最后加入守夜人的，在经过漫长而沉重的训练，最近才被划分为游骑兵，这是他的第一次墙外巡逻。

森林里确实有躁动的味道，风里动物的腥味突然变浓，伴随着突如其来的咆哮向他们直扑过来。这是一只雪熊，白色的雪熊平时可以依靠皮毛的颜色躲在雪地里隐藏起来。一定是他们巡逻的时候没有注意到附近伪装的雪熊。该死。他们在心里咒骂，有经验的游骑兵一手勒住马一手拔出武器准备应对。

但Kasper没有及时控制住他的马。他的马受惊开始狂奔，带着他掉头向森林深处跑去。他能听见背后来自同伴的呼喊声渐渐远离。他控制不住受惊的奔马，也不能控制，熊就在他们身后，四肢着地时奔跑速度并不比他们慢多少，有好几次他都能听到咆哮声就在他脖子后面，仿佛吹起他的头发那么近，这时候减速或者停下都无异于送死。

两边伸出树枝不断地抽打着他的脸和手臂，他全身疼到要散架。他咬牙苦忍，不敢放手，只希望身后的熊可以放弃。

突然间他觉得额头一阵钝痛，是一根低矮突出的粗壮树枝。眩晕感迟了一些将他吞噬。他控制不住平衡跌下地去，发出一声闷响。他甚至来不及疼痛就眼前一黑晕了过去。意识消失之前他还能感觉到熊的爪子离他近在咫尺。但他甚至来不及绝望……

他是被疼痛惊醒的，疼痛是因为灼伤，也是因为他的梦。这个梦他做过很多次，梦里是明亮的跳动的火焰。

他觉得眼前有火光。

他努力眨了眨眼，确定自己真的醒了过来。他的身边坐着一个人——没有穿黑衣，显然是个野人，有一头明亮的红发，像是跳跃的火焰。 在他们面前，确实有一个火堆照亮了四周，散发着暖意。Kasper一时不确定刚才晃眼看到的是哪一抹红色。

他转头的时候身下的枯草发出悉索声，红发野人闻声瞥了他一眼：“被雪熊拍了一巴掌还能醒过来可真是好运。我还以为自己找到补给了呢。” 

他不是这样想的，Kasper几乎立刻本能地判断出了野人的言不由衷。不知为何，这个野人试图让自己听起来凶残一些，但他还是听出了对方的色厉内荏。更何况，Kasper想，如果他真是这么想的，就不会救我了。

但Kasper没工夫琢磨这些，他急于弄清楚现状：“这是哪里？你是谁？”

“我叫Tore。这里是一个……洞穴。”

“我们具体在哪里？”Kasper追问。他要确定自己的位置。

“这里没有名字。”Tore说，“但是距离长城不远。”他很清楚Kasper想知道什么，“骑马回去只需要半天。但我们恐怕没有马了，你的马受惊跑了。它大概找不到我们。”

无名洞穴。Kasper觉得头更疼了，他不清楚自己目前的处境，也不确定之后如何。唯一庆幸的是Tore看起来对他没有恶意。但他没问这些，他太疲惫了，很快就重新睡了过去。

他再醒来的时候是被食物的香气唤醒的，肉被火烤到焦熟的味道。他坐了起来，沉默看着火堆和肉块，不知道该接下去该怎么做。他当然很饿，却不知道如何对野人开口。他没有和野人打过交道，通常而言野人和守夜人是势不两立的，Tore对他看起来没有恶意，但他依然不能确定对方的态度。

在他愣神的时候，Tore用箭戳起了一块肉递到他面前：“还等着被别人邀请吗？我猜你变成乌鸦之前也是个，怎么说？少爷？贵族？”

Kasper接过肉，“为什么要救我。”他问。

“又没有人知道。”Tore无所谓地说，“我打算往北走，找一个大点的聚落，加入他们。之前我们的聚落太小了，然后……有人袭击掠夺了我们，现在就剩我一个了。我试着当一个独行猎手或者牧人，但看起来我还是需要追随一个首领。那天我在打猎，正好路过。”Tore顿了顿，“当然，没人会接受一个救过乌鸦的人。但是谁知道呢？没人看到，没人知道这件事。”

“谢谢。”Kobbe回答。他一向不擅长说话，也不知道还能再多说些什么。说完之后他就有些后悔，因为他能明显感觉到洞穴里的氛围冷了下来。Tore也不愿意再开口，两个人沉默了一会，Kasper又说了一遍，更郑重其事一点：“真的，谢谢。”但是我没有什么能用来感谢你的，Kasper想。

他们在山洞里又过了一夜，Kasper看得出，Tore一直想开口，他似乎是个喜欢交谈的人，但或许是Kasper冷淡的态度吓到了他，最后他们整晚都没有说话，山洞里只留下呼吸声，木头爆开的声音，以及偶尔从洞穴外传来的鸟鸣。

第二天上午太阳从洞穴口溜进来，弄醒了他们。他们各自收拾了东西，Kasper的马还是不知所踪。当然这在所难免，他们躲进了洞穴，马找不到他们。

清晨的太阳明亮得有些耀眼，但总比寒冷漆黑的夜晚好，如果加紧赶路也许他能在晚上回到长城，不用在外面过夜。

“飞回长城去吧，乌鸦。”Tore跟他告别，“你知道方向吗？”在得到Kasper肯定的回答之后，他展开一个笑容，“遇袭之后有好几个月我都没有遇见别的人，也没有和谁说过话。你是我最近遇见的第一个人。谢谢你。我要去北方找一个聚落……也许我们以后有机会再见面？”

“最好不要。”Kasper说。

“那就最好不要。”Tore对他挥了挥手。

Kasper在天黑时分回到了长城，回答了守城兄弟的盘问，然后他们把沉重的隧道门打开了一条缝，正好容他一人孤身通过。他汇报了自己的经历之后被放了几天假，这几天里他什么都不用做，不用巡逻，不用站岗，不用劳动，只需要在吃饭的时候抱着热红酒坐在桌子边就行了，他甚至可以提前抢占靠近炉火的位置。这几天他过得轻松又惬意。

只不过靠近炉火的时候，他回想起Tore在洞穴里升起的火，还有他那火焰一样的，明亮的红发。

他没有办法不想Tore。他总是做梦，一些重复的梦境，梦里都是明亮的火光，他这让他无时无刻不在想Tore。想起火光把Tore的头发照得明亮鲜艳。倒映在他眼里的光看起来热烈活泼。尤其是在夜晚，他会看着长城上照明的火炬想到这些，会看着远处森林里星点的光想到这些。

他应该已经去往北方了，他说他要去北方找一个聚落，找一个头领追随。Kasper有时候会想起这些。那森林里远处那些看不清的光点里，会不会有一个是属于他的呢？还是说他已经去到了我看不到的地方？

他总会想起和Tore一起在洞穴度过的夜晚。安宁的呼吸声，木头在火焰里爆开的声音，以及偶尔传来的鸟鸣。长城上的黑夜也是如此，Kasper不喜欢和别人交谈，他喜欢倾听火焰的声音，远处来自森林的声音，偶尔他还能听到长城的声音。他听见冰层开裂的声音。这几长城在哭泣，到处有冰块裂开的声音，工匠们也开始到处修修补补。他也必须在巡逻的时候注意这些，如果发现需要修补的地方就要去通知工匠。

又是一声冰块裂开的声音，今天的冰裂有些太频繁了，Kasper想着，探出身子去查看。

距离地面七百尺高的城墙上挂着五个掠袭者，就像是山洞壁上挂着五只蝙蝠，看起来摇摇欲坠，却坚定稳固。最近的一个距离他——距离登上城墙只有一个手臂的距离了。如果没有被巡逻发现，他们马上就能攀上城墙，如果有必要，还能放下梯子，让下面的人攀登上来。

Kasper没有犹豫，从背后取下弓箭。长城那么高，坠落都需要时间。他们身体落地的声音轻不可闻，但Kasper确信城墙下很快会开出四朵艳红的花，然后大雪很快会把他们的残肢断臂掩埋起来，一切都会干净如初，像是什么都没有发生过。Kasper不知道城墙脚下的积雪中已经埋藏了多少这样的人。

他看向城墙上最后一个人。

那一头耀眼的红发在月光下如此耀眼。

长城在哭泣，高处的强风和城墙上不断流下的水试图甩开不受欢迎的人。经过了一整天的攀爬早已被冻得麻木的手，在同伴们纷纷坠落之后再也没有抓住冰墙裂隙的意志。

Tore松开了手。

Kasper抓住了他的手臂。他抽出剑插进石头的缝隙里，以此借力让自己不被Tore拽出城墙。Tore很快在冰墙上踢出落脚点，重新抓住冰墙的缝隙，稳住了自己的身体。Kasper把他拉了上来。

Tore看起来有些尴尬。Kasper本以为他会尴尬到无地自容，甚至恼羞成怒，但是Tore没有，他只是有一点做坏事被抓住之后微不足道的尴尬，让Kasper一时不知道说什么好。他可不想一开口就是教训孩子的家长，或者像是他以前的师傅。他抱着手臂冷冷地哼了一声，一言不发地看着低着头等待训斥的Tore。

Tore比Kasper更忍受不了沉默，他先开了口：“又见面了。”他抬头扯出了一个尴尬的笑容。

Kasper冷冷地回答：“我说过，我们最好不要再见面。”

“是啊，我们如果见面的话肯定是在这种局面下嘛。当然是最好不要再见面。”Tore说着说着放松了下来，对着Kasper耸了耸肩，“但是，现在……”

……木已成舟，而且他知道我不会把他怎么样。Kasper看着Tore嘴角的笑意这么想着，心里有些愤恨自己的无能。但他对此也确实无能为力……他对自己和Tore都有这么多不满，却又无能为力。这么想着Kasper叹了口气，停顿了一会，保持着自己冰冷的语气：“再过不久其他人就会巡逻到这里，我没法跟他们解释。你最好原路返回……”

“那我会死。”Tore打断了他，“我不可能原路返回，而且就算我平安下到地面，我的头领也会因为我的背叛而处罚我。”

“留在这里你也会死。等其他人发现你的时候，你觉得他们会怎么做？”Kasper反问。

“没有别的办法了吗？”Tore说着往城墙下看了看。高处的狂风吹动着他火红的头发，仿佛要把他整个掀下去，他心有余悸地缩回脑袋。

Kasper看着他的反应，心里涌起了一点不忍。

你不可以这样，他对自己说，你发过誓，你知道你不应该这样。但是他踌躇了一会，下定决心后咬着牙说出的却是：“跟我走。”

他带着Tore往东走了一段，Kasper取走了台阶入口处的火把。他们一路往下走，很快下到了地面。Kasper吹灭了火把，对着Tore做了个噤声的手势。他不做Tore也知道，这种时候定然不能多嘴。他们绕开了巡逻的卫兵，走进一座塔楼，往下走进虫道。虫道里点着长明灯，不够明亮，却也堪堪足以给他们指出前行的路。

这还不是冬天，并没有多少人使用虫道，何况深夜，所以他们一路走来都没有遇见别人。Kasper沉默地走在前面，Tore蹑手蹑脚地跟在他后面，努力不发出声响。他们的脚步声哪怕大一点都会在这里激起惊人的回音，Tore在失误过一次之后就再也不敢尝试第二次，他在爬城墙的时候可能都没有这么小心谨慎。

他们穿过了几个交叉口，又沿着楼梯往下，最后在一扇古老又沉重的木门前面停了下来。大门被推开时发出残破的吱呀声，激起的回声大到Tore险些跟着叫出来。

“这里是地下的藏书室，最近不会有人来。你先躲在这里。如果真有人来了你就机灵一点避开他们。”Kasper说。

“那，之后呢？”Tore看着空无一人也几乎没有灯光的房间，不安地问，“之后我在这里怎么活下来？而且我不可能在这里躲一辈子。”

“我会先想办法给你送点吃的过来。再之后……”Kasper摇摇头，“我也不知道，也许很快我们会想出办法。”

“好吧……”Tore走进了藏书室，好奇地打量着四周，最后转过身看向Kasper的眼睛，“谢谢你。”

“你救过我。”Kasper回答。

Kasper走后Tore才有机会好好打量起这间藏书室。藏书室的墙壁上有并不明亮的长明灯，但是炉火没有被点起，桌上的灯也没有，整个房间有点冷。Tore不敢点火，只能蜷缩在远离门口的墙角倚着墙瞌睡。幸好他早就习惯了寒冷。

朦朦胧胧间也不知道睡了多久，他又听到了大门难听的吱呀声。他立刻警醒过来。他睡觉从来都不死，在墙外生活必须如此。野兽和其他自由民的袭击每时每刻都会光临，睡得太死就会连自己是怎么死得都不知道，这是常识。

他谨慎地听着大门那里的动静。幸好藏书室够大，只要不是很多人地毯式地搜索，他完全可以躲在柜子后面把自己藏起来，和来人玩一点捉迷藏的游戏。

但是来的人显然并没有兴趣和他玩。“Tore？”Kasper直接出声招呼他。

Tore叹了口气放松下来，从藏身之处走了出来。

Kasper一手端着蜡烛，一手端着一碗食物，是一碗浓稠的蘑菇汤，里面还浸着几块黑面包。“已经冷了。”Kasper说，“也许可以用蜡烛让它再热一点。”

“没事。”Tore一边说一边拿起了面包。他习惯吃冷食，在长城之外并不一定总能吃到热的。热的，冷的，熟的，生的，什么样的东西都得习惯吃。这绝不是他吃过最糟糕的东西，事实上，这可能是他吃过比较好的一餐——除了分量有点少。

他很快就全吃完了，这才想起来问：“这是，你的饭？”

“我吃过一点。”Kasper简单地回答。Tore听出了他的言下之意，他也找不到多余的食物，只能从自己的份额里分出来一部分带过来。这让Tore觉得有些愧疚。这样的做法可以应付眼前的局面，但绝非长久之计，何况Kasper还要训练和巡逻，只吃一点根本不够。而且他本来也就不能在这里逗留太久……

“你在这里怎么样？太冷吗？”Kasper没有让Tore的思绪飘太远，他这么问道。

“我？还不错。有点冷，但我习惯了。”Tore回答。

“我看看能不能给你找到取暖的东西。”

“不用，我在这里挺好的。而且我也不会在这里停留很久，是这样吧？”

“是啊。”

“那我之后……”

“我还没有想好，你呢？”

“我不知道，我对这里一无所知。”

“我得走了。”Kasper有些仓促地说，“我不能在这里太久。而且下午有训练，晚上有巡逻。”

你能在巡逻之后过来看我吗，Tore在心里想，地下室只有他一个人，他见不到太阳，不能自由行动，这让他很压抑，需要倾诉。但他没有说出口，他也不好意思提出让Kasper在劳累了一整天之后再溜进地下室这种事。所以他只说：“好的”

但是Kasper说：“我只负责前半夜的。巡逻结束之后我会来看你。我会看看有没有吃的能带给你。”

“你不用……”

“我会在今天想好之后你该怎么办。”Kasper保证说。

Tore只能继续回答：“好吧。”

地下室见不到阳光，在这里感觉不到时间流逝的速度。他也不识字，满屋子的书对他来说也没有意义，无聊让他昏昏欲睡，而寒冷让他睡不安稳。他就这样独自倚在墙角，醒了又睡，睡了又醒，几乎觉得自己会在某个梦中不再醒来。

但他还是醒来了。他听见有人喊他：“Tore？”那个人还在摇他的肩膀。

Tore摇了摇头努力让自己清醒过来：“已经是后半夜了吗？”

“你没有听到我进门吗？”Kasper反问。

Tore摇了摇头，他不知道为什么，明明睡得并不踏实，但这次确实没有听到Kasper推门。他觉得头很重。然后他感觉到Kasper冰冷的手贴在他的额头上。

“你发烧了。”Kasper说。

“是你的手太冷了。”Tore说着努力试图坐起来，证明自己没事。他摇晃了一下稳住身体，坚持对Kasper说，“我没事。”

“先来吃东西吧，我从厨房里找到了给巡逻守夜人的夜宵。”Kasper一边说着一边走向火炉。他用带来的蜡烛点燃了炉火。“不会被发现的。”在Tore开口前他先说了话，“这里真的太冷了。”

他们坐在炉火前分享面包、奶酪和葡萄酒。Kasper问他：“你有想过之后要去哪儿吗？是回去？还是？”

“我不想回去。”Tore果断地说，“而且我回不去了。”从长城回到塞外只有原路返回这一种选择。他不想再爬下七百尺高的哭泣的城墙。他不想再一个人在荒无人烟的雪地里打猎或者放牧，居无定所，食不果腹，时刻有被野兽或者其他自由民袭击的危险。他也不想跟随某个头领，那并没有更好，也许他们有一个聚落能让他暂时安稳一点，但聚落依然经常迁徙。如果狩猎收成不好，他们一样食不果腹。更重要的是，在守夜人相互救过命之后，他在塞外不会有容身之处。当然他可以坚称自己是被扣留之后逃了出来，但其他人不是傻子，他们聚落的人还有许多知道他去往长城之后没有被射落，无论他怎么编造故事都不会再重获信任。

Kasper看起来像是叹了口气，他说：“你也可以找个机会从这里溜出去，然后一路往南。然后找一个城镇留下来。但是这里的生活和塞外很不一样……你明白吗？”

Tore迟疑着，点了点头。

“我明天会去附近的村庄采购一些补给，也许我可以把你送到附近的城镇。”Kasper说，“然后你就自己一直往南走……如果你愿意这样的话。”

“谢谢你，Kasper。”Tore回答，他转着手里的杯子，葡萄酒已经喝完了。

你可以留下来陪我吗？Tore在心里想。他觉得不舒服，生病的人总会变得软弱。但他没有说出口，他知道巡逻了半个晚上的Kasper需要休息。

但是Kasper瞥了他一眼：“你想要休息吗？我可以在这里多留一会。”他让Tore在炉火边休息，他自己就坐在Tore身边看书。

有Kasper在身边让Tore觉得很安心，高烧的感觉让他重新昏沉起来，没过多久他就睡着了。这一次他睡得很踏实。

等他醒来的时候Kasper已经离开了，火炉里的火也熄灭了，但是他身上盖着一件黑色的斗篷，所以他并不觉得寒冷。他把头埋进斗篷里，他还能闻到斗篷主人留在上面的气息。

在地下是无法知道时间的，清醒之后的时间反而越发煎熬，Tore不知道时间过了多久，直到门重新被推开。

“该出发了”Kasper对他说。

Tore跟着Kasper走出虫道，重新看到天空的时候他几乎想欢呼雀跃。但他不能够，他小心翼翼地用Kasper的斗篷遮盖住自己，跟在Kasper身后，绕开巡逻。他只能大口大口呼吸着冰冷清洁的空气，来庆祝自己重新获得自由，重新得见天日。

他们走到马厩，Kasper已经套好了马，用以装载货物的箩筐被安放在车上。

“你得躲进去。”Kasper说。很显然，不然他没法交代为什么多了个人。

Tore不以为忤，依言而行。Kasper驾起马，向南而行。他们很快走上国王大道，并且在黄昏日落时分抵达了一个城镇。

Kasper停在了一间客栈之前。远离城堡后Tore就被允许从框里爬出来，Kasper下马后他也跟着下了车。客栈老板显然和守夜人之间达成了某种协议，他们才一抵达立刻有人来照看他们的马。

Tore跟着Kasper上楼去了他们的房间。房间简陋，只有一张床和一个壁炉，但是对于守夜人和自由民来说已经足够。

Tore一进门就倒在床上，他的烧还没有彻底退下去。Kasper一边升起炉火，一边解释说：“通常而言我们每次只来一个人，所以预留给我们的房间只有一张床。”

“我们可以睡一张床。”Tore自然地说。在他有记忆起，许多人睡在一起的情况时有发生，为了取暖，为了相互保护，或者因为地方不够，这是最自然不过的事情。

可能是发烧的缘故，他的声音有些发软，Kasper不太自然地看了他一眼，Tore把自己的脸埋在枕头里，甚至没有看他。Kasper这才不紧不慢地开口：“我可以睡在地板上。”

“为什么？”Tore翻了个身，有些奇怪地问。

Kasper摇了摇头没解释，但升起炉火之后还是坐到了床上，靠着床头，和Tore之间隔了一条手臂的距离。

“我们今天可以在这里过一夜，明天一早我会去集市采购补给，你就独自往南走，沿着国王大道，走到你找到愿意停下来的市镇。”Kasper说。

Tore没有回答，他沉默了很久，而且似乎准备一直沉默下去。

Kasper不得不问：“怎么了？你想回去吗？”

“不……”不知为何，Tore的语气接近哀求，“你能把我送到某个城镇吗，再多陪我走一段，送到你觉得合适的地方。”

Kasper无奈地轻笑着摇头：“颈泽以北，穿黑衣的人一举一动都被侧目，你跟着我并不会更顺利。而且我明天必须回去，你得自己去找。”停顿了一会，他安抚Tore道，“放心，不会比塞外更艰难。”

“可我对长城内的事情一无所知。”Tore为难地说。他似乎开始后悔之前冒失的决定，但是他们已经没办法回头了。

“你不用知道什么。”Kasper安慰说，“很多人都对此一无所知，事实上，我也对此一无所知。”

“我该去哪里？做什么？”

“你该往南去，远离长城，这样守夜人和野人都找不到你。你可以做一个学徒，无论是铁匠学徒还是木匠，或者厨师，随便什么都可以。”Kasper回答。

“我不认识字。”

“很多人都不认识，也都一样在生活。” 

“别人会发现我是……野人的。”Tore的不安实在太多了些。

“不会的，大城镇里经常有其他城镇村庄过去的外来者，经常有流浪的人想要做学徒，也经常有人需要招人手。他们不会盘问你的底细。如果你讨厌寒冷，可以一路往南，离开北境，去君临，甚至去到多恩，去看看那里的沙漠。那里永远炎热，永远不会寒冷。”

“你能跟我一起走吗？”Tore突然说，并且往Kasper的方向挪了一点。

“不，我发过誓。”Kasper平静地说。他们都知道守夜人的誓词，野人也多少知道这些。

“Kasper……”Tore的声音里都是不安。长城之内对他来说是完全未知的世界，而他必须独自面对。虽然他是野人，但他不过是个年轻人，何况还在生病，疾病总是让人更加脆弱。

“没事的，没事的，你会过得很好的。”Kasper摸摸他的头。Tore干脆靠到了Kasper的肩上。

他的烧还没有退，Kasper想，他让Tore靠在他的肩上。Tore似乎安定了一会。

“快睡吧。”Kasper说，“明天很早就要出发。”

Tore直接倒进了Kasper怀里。“别这样Tore。”Kasper无奈道，“我发过誓。”他在心里默念那段誓词。

仿佛知道他在想什么，Tore闷闷地说：“我也不可能成为你的妻子呀。”

“Tore……”

“我只是，有些害怕。”

“这是你解决恐惧的方法吗？”Kasper有些好笑。

“我不知道……”Tore说，“我不知道。但也许以后我们不会有机会再见面了……”

Kasper没有作声。

“这不违背你的誓词。”Tore直视着Kasper的眼睛，“我知道鼹鼠村那些灯笼和宝藏。我只是……我们以后不会再见面了对吗？”

炉火的光映在Tore的红发上，明亮到耀眼。Kasper这才意识到也许Tore滚烫的皮肤不仅仅是病了。又或者正是因为他病了才会变得格外软弱，又格外需要慰藉。他需要安全感，他需要确定自己是存在的，世界是真实的，而这是最直接有效的方法。他需要Kasper。

Kasper闭上眼，但即使闭上眼他也能看到那团明亮的火焰。一如无数次他在梦中见到的那样。他俯身去亲吻火焰。即使只是幻象，他还是觉得有灼烧的炙热的疼痛感。他终于吻到了这一簇跳跃的明亮的光。

他低头亲吻Tore柔软的红发，拥抱住怀里的人。毛毯之下，他们滚作一团。

炉火让房间温暖到有些太热了，汗水让额前的碎发湿成一络络。Tore的眼睛里有火焰在跳跃，仿佛有燃烧不完的精力。Kasper闭上眼睛呻吟了一句。

他们直到筋疲力尽才终于停下来。

Tore蜷缩在毛毯下，枕在他胸口，皮肤还微微发烫。Kasper像摸一只猫一样摸着Tore的背脊，“这会让你有独自走下去的勇气吗？”Kasper问。

“我希望你能陪我一起走，但我知道不可能。既然不可能，那我只能……” Tore说，他整个人躲在毯子下，声音低沉，“我们以后都不会再见面了是吗？”

Kasper笑着摇摇头：“我会陪着你，无论你在哪里，我都会和你在一起，你知道这一点就好。”

这天晚上，Kasper梦见他点亮了长城上的一支火炬。梦里的时间不是今天，不是明天，而是很久很久以后。但他知道，他已经点燃了那根火炬。即使是很久很久以后，但他就是知道。

**Author's Note:**

> 应该没人看了，加一段说明吧。其实设定是Kobbe有一点先民血统，所以有一点绿之视野，可以预知一些东西或者感知人的想法——在两个人关系亲密，对方想法很迫切，他们距离近，而且这个想法跟他也息息相关的时候他就能感知。他经常做的梦是他去亲吻火焰，然后他在看到Norskeren的时候就知道了这个梦的意义。  
他最开始跟Norskeren说最好不要再见就是因为知道他们如果再见一定会控制不住发展出一发不可收拾的关系，但这和他的誓言是相违背的。但他也知道他们一定会再次见面，因为这是他通过绿之视野看到的，他们一定会发展出后面的亲密关系。  
也因此Norskeren不开口的时候他也多少知道Norskeren在想什么，并且做Norskeren想的事情。  
他最后说无论Norskeren去哪里自己都会陪着他也是因为他相信自己可以通过梦境来感知Norskeren的处境。  
但他之后的梦，点亮长城上的火，其实预示着Norskeren会回到长城，穿上黑衣，加入守夜人。


End file.
